Vasque
The Vuscovi Tsardom (Vuscovi: Юya Tsar`iѵuni Vuscovю; trans. "The Immovable Vuscovi Tsardom The Vuscovi article "юya" conjugates the "the" to achieve a prepositional function that implies the noun in question as being "immovable". See Vuscovi grammar for further information."), additionally known as Vasque, is the center of Wolf-worship on the mainland, its druid-advised Emperor seeks the destruction of the Stallion-worshiping establishment of Tyvic. Etymology Whilst officially regarded as The Vuscovi Tsardom by the Tsar, all Voonisian State officials, and proud Vasqui nationalists, in all other circumstances it is most commonly known as Vasque, with the word's origins being found the old Wilushan word Ѵasѫк (Vasthk). The original word's supposed meaning has historically varied wildly from each village to the next, representing anything from adherence to tradition, to honour, righteous violence, preserving memory of ancestors, defiance of the odds, bravery, or mastery of combat - in essence, generally anything that characterises a righteous Vuscovite. Since the splitting of the Vuscovi lands into two following the coming of The Stallion, the word's primary usage has explicitly focused to refer to the Tsardom of the Vuscovi itself, the pre-Stallion nation of Vuscovites that withstood His armies without falling. With the passage of time, the word's multiple meanings have predominately blurred together to become a synonym of "Vuscovi", in all its nationalistic and folkloric contexts. Roster of Rulers The rise of Yaroslav of the Red Spear saw the end of decentralised principalities and a unification of the Vuscovi lands, even if they were so only through the unified effort for all princes to become absolute ruler by any means necessary. Yaroslav became the first Ascended Prince - or Tsar (Shortened from the Vuscovi Tsaar`d`ѵda, meaning "Champion Prince") - of the newly entitled Immovable Tsardom of the Vuscovi, spearheading the reign of Tsars that would continue unto the present date. With the coming of The Stallion into the eastern lands of the Empire, the then long-reigning Kalabai the Unconquerable was won over by the God's words and ideals, and in time, a vast section of the Vuscovite population visited by Him and His missionaries. By the year 1055 of The Stallion's Reckoning, Kalabai abolished the position of Tsar in a self-coup, reestablishing the state of Tyvic as an Empire adherent to The Stallion. *'Yaroslaѵ of the Red Spear' (470 - 508 S.R.) *'Ob`to`xh the Foresighted' (508 - 509 S.R.) *'Sk'aj'xh' (508 - 510 S.R.) *'Zhaa`qa' (510 - 513 S.R.) *'Cirkyt the Bold' (513 - 522 S.R.) *'Vintys' (522 - 526 S.R.) *'Mawys the Demented' (526 - 530 S.R.) *'Dabye' (530 S.R.) *'Maron the Unrelenting' (531 - 539 S.R) *'Yw`oqa' (539 - 545 S.R.) *'Rys`h`en' (545 - 549 S.R.) *'Lukya`wa' (550 - 559 S.R.) *'Uwol' (559 - 566 S.R.) *'Qaysalva' (566 - 579 S.R.) *'Garh`iin the Gilded' (569 - 600 S.R.) *'Wotende Bridge-builder' (600 - 620 S.R.) *'Antys`fe the Solace' (620 - 661 S.R.) *'Wolonwo the Terrible' (661 - 662 S.R.) *'Ara' (664 - 670 S.R.) *'Xhode' (670 S.R.) *'Ewyn' (671 - 700 S.R.) *'Q`khsn' (700 - 713 S.R) *'Mynke' (713 - 744 S.R.) *'Ob`te the Sharp' (744 - 769 S.R.) *'Xhk`ke` the Violent' (769 - 801 S.R.) *'Lowon' (802 - 830 S.R.) *'Kj`olo' (831 - 845 S.R) *'Andur the Strong' (845 - 852 S.R) *'Elkh`okysk`yn' (852 - 861 S.R.) *'Bredya' (862 - 898 S.R.) *'Kana' (898 - 930 S.R.) *'Ye`med' (931 - 967 S.R.) *'Arwas' (967 - 988 S.R.) *'Xho`bhe the Wise ' (988 - 999 S.R.) *'Kalabai the Traitor' (999 - 1055 S.R.) The only Tsar to renounce his title and become Emperor, renaming himself Genkhita on his coronation. He was assassinated in 1055, an event of which is regarded as the start of the start of the Vuscovi Civil War. He is still known as Kalabai the Unconquerable in Tyvic, and is widely regarded as the forefather of the Empire, and martyr to The Stallion. *'Ko`sobкe the Wolf-born' (1063 - 1071 S.R.) the first Tsar to embrace the Wolf, Ko`sobke is said to have been personally selected by The Wolf following eight long, warring years of bitter competition for position of the next Tsar. Chosen for his immovable strength and unquenchable desire to rule amongst the many other princes who fought for leadership, his rule saw through the revealing of a truly defined cleavage between the forces of The Stallion and The Wolf, and powers and peoples who aligned to either. *'Hoto' (1071 - 1079 S.R.) *'De`shsa' (1079 - 1080 S.R.) *'Mp`the of the Red Gaze' (1080 - 1099 S.R.) *'X`tal the Wise' (1099 - 1102 S.R.) Oversaw the concession of Vasque, successfully pressuring the Emperor Yury I of Tyvic into granting him the city of Tyhnaqa, the largest city in the northern half of Vuscovi Empire. *'Balo' (1102 - 1130 S.R.) Successfully established the first real Vasqui control of the island of Takw'ycta, driving away whatever spindly Empyrian trade and fishing colonists that existed there. In honour of his naval prowess, the coast-flanked gulf immediately west of the city of Tynhaga was specially named The Balo Gulf in his honour. *'Abin' (1130 - 1168 S.R.) *'Urtur' (1168 - 1200 S.R.) *'Tohuga' (1200 - 1224 S.R.) *? *'Zarinsk the Towering' (1730 - 1754 S.R.) A legendary figure, Zarinsk was the reigning Tsar in the years of the The Ride of Southern Liberation, taking advantage of Tyvic's weakened army and spent economy with the enactment of a decade-long campaign to crush the Empire, conquering the greatest territorial gains in Vasque's history and sparking the Second Vuscovi Civil War. Specifically, he pushed the Tyvic-Vasque border south of the city of Tynhaga far beyond its sight, at last freeing it of the constant fear of Empyrian invasion. In a fever of violent retribution, he subsequently drove the border further and further down to where he at last reached the very outskirts of the Empyrian capital, Voskrensenka, at its own feet. Tynhaga was posthumously renamed Zarinsk in honour of his great efforts to protect it. *'Tahkwo the Valiant' (1754 - 1760 S.R.) A figure secondary to Zarinsk himself, Tahkwo was an icon of Vasqui resistance against the armies of Tyvic, managing to hold the larger part of the conquered lands of his predecessor for almost a decade before being dying from blood poisoning arising from a poorly treated wound to the neck. The coastal docks of Zarinsk, rebuilt and expanded in the latter half of his reign to better facilitate trade and military supplying from the offshore Takw'ycta, was posthumously renamed in his honour. *'Ghalye the Dwarf' (1760 - 1765 S.R.) Struggling to meet the achievements of his successors, Ghalye's reign saw the first years of demise for the conquered realm of Zarinsk and Tahkwo. Whilst proving himself as a capable general, the technologically superior Tyvic only ever bested him in the long term. Not an actual dwarf, but rather a man of average height, Ghalye is still described as a very short man, apparently failing because he simply could not match the strength of a normal man. *'Lywaa` the Weak' (1765 - 1766 S.R.) Weak to the iron resolve of the Emperor Odoa of Tyvic, Lywaa`'s reign was characterised by little but abject failure, and ruled for a mere year before being murdered for his weakness. *'Hagj`hatu' (1766 - 1776 S.R.) The last of the so-called dynasty of weak Tsars, Hagj`hatu's efforts saw a last defence to reclaim the lands of the legendary Zarinsk, managing a fair resistance in the final years of Odoa's campaign of reclamation, including besieging Voskrensenka. His death officially signified the end of the second civil war. *'Nakau' *? *'Ananar the Impotent' (1816 - 1819 S.R.) with threats of invasion from the technologically superior Tyvic by Emperor Baslye - his Empire having grown tall in the years since Zarinsk's great conquests, whilst Vasque remained largely stationary - Ananar succumbed to signing a treaty with the Emperor that demilitarised the lands between Zarinsk and Voskrensenka, declaring that if one side were to send troops into the land, the other side was within its right to honourably invade them and their capital, all whilst allowing the lands to remain under Tsarist control. Since the treaty, the demilitarised lands have commonly become known as the Wunwoellands (Vuscovi: Ae Ѡun`woel`felкe, roughly meaning "The terror-peace Lands"). *? *'Xh`gktie the Mithril' (1981 S.R. - present) currently enthroned Tsar, his rule has seen the largest employment of magic to aid in the holding of the front line in the history of the conflicts between Tyvic and Vasque. Whilst rival princes sit on their thrones of fur and ivory and accuse him of desperation and weakness, the dawn of the new year has shown victories and conquests of the likes of which have not been seen in centuries. Vassals Though typically regarded and represented as a single nation, the Tsardom is a land of many countries under the dominion of the sovereign supreme ruler, much like any other nation of the continent. The Principalities that officially swear allegiance to Vasque are: *Bnh`tahu *Bysc`gx *E`layw *Gd`kta *Habxha *I`byed, declared itself an independent nation in 1795 S.R., and has since been met with brutal resistance from the armies of the Tsar. In latter-day history, its capital city and immediate lands have become successful in generating their own profitable flows of capital, completely free of any Tsarist aid, and has traded with both neighbouring principalities, and illegally with several Gilderdammic nations in the east. Learning from its enemies, it has also recently turned to purchasing more modern arms from the nation of Janderschstaff. *Intoksa, Located in the northern Qwym`ln steppes that were conquered by Tsar Zarinsk during the Second Civil War and have remained under Vasqui control. *I`wai *Jaga`ra *Kal`nunat, not technically a Principality, but a region directly controlled by the Tsar. Primarily includes the region around the city of Zarinsk, the Balo Gulf, and several square kilometres of surrounding farmland. The Wunwoellands are also treated as part of these lands, however are generally left abandoned. *Kok`qu *L`q`ndu *Nauiwu, a small principality situated around the source of the arterial Pfa`makte River in central Vasque. Declared independence in 1782 S.R., however owing to its size was swiftly crushed by the armies of the Tsar, its prince deposed, and a loyal successor put in his place. It has for many recent generations been one of the most vocal opponents to I'byed in the east. *Nay`ima *N`nuwiu *Onu`ua *Otoba *Pha`hatu *Pokto *Quwoq *Rxhodu *Shkinut *Tamande *Turuba *Umpila *Unbuol, declared itself an independent nation in 1978 S.R. following intense dissatisfaction with the incredibly limiting, ossified traditions of the Tsarist regime. Met with great resistance from both the Tsardom and the principality of I'byed to its south, it has clung to a thread through the exporting of rare minerals to Janderschstaff in exchange for weaponry, and seeks to prioritise the expansion and modernisation of its economy with its spindly - but growing - wealth. *Uzulwu *Walwun *Xhny'jo *Zandu *Zh`kuit Notes